


Punishment

by t4l3r



Series: Mine, Mate [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Domestic Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Remus Lupin, no actual sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Sirius disobeys his Master and is punished.





	Punishment

He was quickly shoved off the bed. Sirius let himself be thrown and got on all fours with his head lowered. His Master got up and within moments, his eyes were being blindfolded. There was nothing but darkness. He had started to whimper but was quickly quieted by an angry yank of his hair. 

"Stay still while I clean up this mess."

Not daring to move, Sirius stilled. His ears concentrated on the noise around him. He listened as his Master walked to the connected bathroom to wash himself off in the sink and then moving to the closet to dress. He heard spells being muttered, followed by the bed stripping itself and another set of sheets replacing it. When this was done, his Master focused his attention on him.

Silently, Remus picked up four cuffs and two chains. One by one, he attached the cuffs to his sub's wrists and ankles. Then he attached a chain to the wrist cuffs in the front of the body, allowing Sirius to comfortably stay on all fours and move his them to the sides if need. The second, slightly shorter chain was attached to the ankles. The length allowed him to walk comfortably without tripping. Reaching up for his wand, he summoned the matching leash he had bought with Sirius' collar and attached it on the D-Ring.

With a sigh, he finally asked, "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's not what I asked." The firmness of his voice made Sirius flinch.

"I... I came without permission."

"And now?"

"I'm being punished."

"That's right. You're to spend the rest of the day in chains and on all fours like the bad dog you are. These chains on your arms and legs will go away after dinner if you do well. If you do very well after dinner, you might get lucky with your mouth being fucked but I can guarantee that it will be a long while before you can look at my dick again. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Master."

It wasn't the punishment itself that Sirius hated, he deserved it for disobeying. The feeling of his gut being twisted was from knowing he had displeased his Master. It was also the fact that by punishing him, his Master was being denying himself the joys of a good submissive. For this disobedience, his Master's real punishment had been denying Sirius to even look up at his Master or his manhood. Remus knew Sirius had developed an obsession, practically an addiction to his Master's dick.

 Sirius was suddenly being pulled by the neck. There was no choice but to follow on all fours. When they reached the stairs, he was ordered to stand. Both his hands were placed on the railing and he slowly walked down. Then he was back on all fours to be led around. They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon like this. When Remus was busy prepping meals, he made Sirius sit on his hunches by the table and tied him to it. Sirius stayed that way when Remus sat to eat and then in turn was fed. Every so often, he was asked if he needed the restroom. If he did need to go, the only thing for him to do was stand there as Remus held him to aim. When Remus needed to go, he had no choice but to follow and listen to his Master relieve himself. They had finished lunch when they had moved to the living room. Remus had decided to watch TV. It was an older model and had only been able to broadcast in a blue, sometimes distorted hue but it was the best Sirius could manage with the house being so full of magic. It helped that they had moved not to far from James and Lily in a muggle and Wizard mixed area. From the sound of it, he had turned on a Doctor Who rerun. Both of them had become fascinated with the show.

About five minutes in, Sirius jumped in surprise when he felt his head being pet. He hadn't realized he had unconsciously moved to press himself against his Master's leg and rest his chin on a knee. With the soothing feel of his Master's strokes and quiet hush, he let himself relax. Soon, the sound of the TV was barely a whisper. The only thing registering into his mind was his Master's touch and smell. Sirius had been so relaxed by the end of the program that he barely noticed the TV being shut off and his Master moving to take off his chains.

"Close your eyes," Sirius automatically did so as the blindfold was gently removed. "Keep them closed."

Sirius' body started to wake up as he registered what was going on. The first dull red and white spots behind his eyelids were a bit of a shock. In next few moments he had adjusted to not having a blindfold enough so the brightness bleeding through his closed eyelids didn't bother him anymore.

"Open your eyes."

The first thing Sirius saw was his Master's eyes and he felt himself break out in a wide smile. He almost burst in tears when he was being kissed on the forehead.

"Come here," Sirius had been pulled up by the leash so he could straddle Remus' lap. Sirius was had lifted his hands but stopped himself and looked up into soft green eyes. "Go on."

Remus had put on a pair of sweats that morning but hadn't felt like putting on a shirt. Sirius laid his hands to rest on the werewolf's chest and began to play with the rough hairs peppering it. It took several more minutes for Sirius to look back up with more lucidity.

"Back with me, then?"

"Yes," the reply was low and a bit scratchy.

Remus quickly moved to pull up a glass of water with a straw. It had been a little over half full but Sirius found himself finishing it in one go. Placing the glass back on the coffee table he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't," Sirius found himself chocking on air, then bursting into tears. He had no idea why.

"It's all right, love," Remus took off the leash and pulled Sirius in. Sirius wrapped his arms around his neck rested his forehead in the crook of the werewolf's neck. "You're just coming down subspace."

They spent the next fifteen minutes or so like this. Remus continued to rub Sirius' back as he held him, whispering "I love you" and other comforting words. When Sirius had calmed down enough, he lifted his head and apologized. Remus simply plucked a kleenex from the table to wipe the tears and snot away.

"None of that. It's done. Your punishment is over. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes. I won't disobey you again, I swear."

"Good. Now how about we get cleaned up? I have a need to devour your gorgeous body."


End file.
